1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cold weather clothing and more particularly pertains to a new Battery Operated Heating System for a Vest or a Jacket for warming the user in cold weather or for therapeutic reasons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cold weather clothing is known in the prior art. More specifically, cold weather clothing heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cold weather clothing include U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,616; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,806; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,514; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,897; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,828, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,561.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Battery Operated Heating System for a Vest or a Jacket. The inventive device includes a garment vest having a right side and a left side and longitudinal heating elements.
In these respects, the Battery Operated Heating System for a Vest or a Jacket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warming the user in cold weather or for therapeutic reasons.